FLYING Cho-
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi saat cokelat Valentine yang Ino lempar karena frustrasi justru mendarat di kepala Kiba? / Ini adalah salah satu fanfict dari tetralogi (?) 'Flying Chokorēto'. Kumpulkan puzzle-nya dan nikmati sensasinya (?) / KibaIno.


Patah hati di hari Valentine? Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu? Rasanya, bagi Yamanaka Ino saat ini, jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena itulah, kini ia lebih memilih duduk-duduk di atas bukit dengan wajah yang tertekuk muram dibanding berkeliling desa. Namun, setelah beberapa saat duduk merenung, toh angin yang setia membelai-belai dirinya tidak lantas membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus yang luar biasa indah, tapi untuk apa cokelat itu dipersiapkan kalau orang yang ingin diberikannya cokelat juga tidak ada? Sayangnya, Ino juga tidak berniat memberikannya pada sembarang orang. Memakannya sendiri? Ah—lupakan! Dia sedang dalam program diet!

Ino menghela napas dan tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri. Tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang dan—

"SASUKE-_KUN_ _NO BAKAAAA_!"

—bersama satu teriakan itu, Ino pun melempar cokelat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus ungu mentereng itu pun melayang—seolah berusaha menembus awan. Melayang dan melayang, hingga—

"_UKH_!"

* * *

**FLYING "Cho-"**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**A/N: Sila nikmati fanfict ini sambil membayangkan tokoh-tokohnya  
dalam wujud chibi seperti di Naruto SD XD**

_**Another version of**_** 'Flying "-Ko-"', 'Flying "-R****ē****-"', and 'Flying '-To'"**

_**Warning**_**: **_**soft-humor. Short. **_

* * *

"Hiih!" pekik Ino saat ia melihat ternyata cokelatnya baru saja mengenai kepala berambut cokelat jabrik yang kebetulan lewat. Entah apa urusan pemuda itu—Inuzuka Kiba—bersama anjingnya—Akamaru—melewati daerah bukit seperti ini. Ino tidak tahu dan jujur, ia tidak mau tahu.

Tapi toh, ia tahu atau tidak urusan Kiba, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mengelakkan situasi ini. Pemuda itu sudah menyadari keberadaannya dan tengah mendelik marah ke arahnya. Cokelat Ino sendiri sudah ada dalam 'penyanderaannya'. Apa lebih baik biarkan cokelat itu di tangan Kiba dan ia sendiri langsung pergi saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"HOOIII!"

Tidak! Tidak akan Ino biarkan cowok ribut itu yang mendapatkannya.

"Apa, sih? Nggak usah teriak-teriak kali?" jawab Ino sambil menuruni bukit dan menghampiri Kiba. Pemuda itu sudah memasang wajah masam sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kau ada dendam apa, sih, padaku? Seenaknya melempar sampai mengenai kepalaku!"

"Aduuuh, Kibaaaa~ itu kan tidak sengaja!" tukas Ino defensif. Nyatanya, ia memang tidak sengaja.

"_Tsk_! Cokelat," ujar Kiba lagi sambil melihat-lihat cokelat Ino, "heh! Tidak ada yang bisa kauberikan cokelat, huh? Menyedihkan."

"Ap—Seenaknya saja kau ngomong! Kau sendiri? Nggak ada yang memberimu cokelat, kan? Cowok bau anjing jangan sok laku, deh?!" balas Ino sengit.

"Apa katamu?! Sudah mencelakai orang, masih berani bilang begitu?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak sengaja. Kau tuli, ya?" ujar Ino ketus sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dan kau buta! Melempari orang dengan cokelat seenaknya!" balas Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Halah! Cuma cokelat! Nggak akan membahayakanmu! Itu barang lunak! Lain ceritanya kalau aku melemparimu dengan vas bunga yang ada di toko!"

"Tetap saja! Lagi pula siapa yang tahu, sih. Mungkin saja isi cokelat ini berbahaya—beracun! Pantas saja nggak ada yang mau menerimanya! Kuberi tahu, ya, di mana-mana cokelat Valentine itu dibungkus pita warna pink atau merah. Ini … ungu? Yang benar saja! Tampilan depannya saja sudah mencurigakan!" ujar Kiba panjang lebar sambil menggerakkan kedua bahunya menyepelekan.

"Heh! Urus urusanmu sendiri, cowok anjing nggak laku! Suka-suka aku mau membungkusnya dengan apa! Lagi pula, aku memang belum memberikannya pada siapa-siapa! Lihat saja kau, akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana pesona Yamanaka Ino bekerja! Sekarang kembalikan co—"

_KRAUK_.

"—krauk?"

Dengan tatapan horor, Ino menoleh ke asal suara. Demikian pula halnya dengan Kiba yang merasa tangannya mulai basah karena … liur Akamaru.

"COKELATKUUUU!"

"AAAHH! AKAMARUU! JANGAN TELAN COKELAT BERBAHAYA ITUU! DAN KENAPA KAU MAKAN SAMPAI BUNGKUS-BUNGKUSNYA JUGAAA! ANJING BODOH! KAU BISA SAKIIIT!" seru Kiba panik sambil menekan-nekan leher Akamaru.

"HEEHHH! SUDAH KUBILANG COKELATKU NGGAK BERACUNNN! KIBA BEGO!" seru Ino sambil memukul-mukul pundak Kiba.

"NGGAK PEDULI! _ARGH_! MINGGIR INO!" jawab Kiba sambil menggerakkan bahunya sehingga tangan Ino sedikit terpental. Kemudian, Kiba pun kembali menghadap ke arah Akamaru. "MUNTAHKAN, AKAMARU! MUNTAHKAN COKELAT BERACUN ITU!"

"HEEEIIII!"

"_Kyuuung_?"

*********終わり*********

* * *

Mwahahaha! Akhirnya jadi juga _ficlet_ yang idenya tercipta gara-gara obrolan tak disengaja dengan **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**-my uke (:P). Ini adalah salah satu _fanfict_ dari tetralogi (?) 'Flying Chokorēto'. Kumpulkan _puzzle_-nya dan nikmati sensasinya (?) /_duagh_!

Yah, intinya, _fanfict_ ini adalah salah satu _fanfict_ dari empat _fanfict_ dengan ide awal yang sengaja dibuat sama (bisa _copas_ itu menyenangkan dan menghemat waktu, ya~ XP). Tapi tentu aja, ceritanya akan jadi berbeda karena karakter yang berbeda pula. _Hope you enjoy all of the fics._ _And also, Happy Valentine, all_! :""")

Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Nah, sekarang sila beri komentar, kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
